Lonely Without You
by Duo's girl Srija
Summary: I dropped my tear in the ocean... the day you find it is the day I'll stop missing you..


**A/N:I don't know why im writing this…when we miss someone….n after all when its raining…**

**In this OS,imagine tht Rajat & Purvi are married….but due to some important case work,Rajat is out of station since 4 monthes around…n Purvi is in Mumbai….they both are missing each other a lot…**

**Now peep into this story….**

**Here we go..plz enjoy…**

**The glasses of the windows were looking very dull due to the splash of the rain water…n she doesn't know when her eyes also became dull bcs of tears….she loves rain..but due to her cold & fever she cant open the windows…..**

**Flashback…**

She was standing holding the rods of the window….suddenly she felt a soft touch on her shoulder…..as usual she smiled seeing the face…this face always make her smile from heart..

Rajat(softly):tumhe barish bht pasand h na….

Purvi(smile):hmm…bht…

Rajat:kyu?(low)

Purvi:kyuki ye barish mera bht apna h…..bachpan se aj taq main barish k tarah kisi chiz ko enjoy nehi kiya…ye bht pyara h muse….

Rajat:muzse bhi zyada?(making face)

Purvi(hit him lightly):Rajat!

Rajat:yes darling….

Purvi(blush):hato!chaye lati hu….

**Ye dube dil mere…**

**Yehi hote h saware…..**

**Yehi marna aur jeena..**

**Yehi mandir aur madina…..**

Rajat(a bit loud,from behind):Purvi….(Purvi turned)..i love u…

**Teri gallian..gallian..teri gallian….**

**Musko bhabe..gallian..teri gallian….**

Purvi smiled n went…

**Present…**

One tear drop fell from her eye..remembering the sweet times they have spent….

N ignoring her fever n all she opened the windows…..sprinkling n cool water of the rain splashed on her whole face n hid her tears…..

**Tu mere nindon me sota h..**

**Tu mere ashq me rota h..**

**Sarghosi h khayalon me…**

At the same time her ph beeped….she saw tht n a sweet n soft smile crept on her lips….

She opened the msg….

Msg:u know its raining here….

She smiled n replied,"here too….."

Msg(M):what a co-incidence….:)

Reply(R):hmm….

M:pata h tum sahi thi…ye barish sach me dil ko bht udas kr deta h..

R:aur apnon k bht yad dilate h…

M:I miss u lots Purvi…..;(;(

R:I too Rajat….waha kaam kaisa chal raha h?

M:acha chal raha h!buro nehi gayi aaj?

R:no!fever h muse..thora sa..

M:what?kaise?

R:don't be hyper!bas case k karan barish me bhig gayi thi….dawai le li h…aur Tarika ne kaha h ki thik ho jayungi jaldi se…

M:tum bhi na!apna bilkul khayal nehi rakhti ho!(angry)

R:acha my love…ab gussa bhi mat ho!ab khayal rakhungi main…pakka…

M:good!you know yaha kitni thandi hawa chal raha h…

R:here too….acha Rajat,iss barish me aisa kya khoobi h jo hume itna pasand h ye…

M:mm…pata nehi!par aisa lagta h ki ye bht dur se apnon k khabar leke aarha h…ek ajib si apnapan mehsoos hota h…..

R:tumhe yad h last time hum raste me phas gaye the barish k waqt…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

R:what happened Rajat?

…

…

…

M:sorry wo ek kaam aagaya h…jana padega!

R:koi baat nehi dear….we will talk later…(tears fell from her eyes)

M:I'm so sorry my jaan…

R:I completely understand Rajat….kaam zyada zaroori h…hum bad me bat kr lenge na..

M:thanks Purvi….i knew ki tum zarur samaz jaogi…chalo..take care..") bye…

R:bye Rajat…u too take care..love u n miss u lots..

M:miss u too meri jaan..love u…

Purvi left a sad sigh…..n looked at the vast sky which was quite clear than before…."aj 4 mahine ho gayi Rajat…maine tumhe nehi dekha….but I trully miss u lots…khas karke jab bhi barish hoti h tab tumhari baht yad aajati h..palko pe ansoo chod jate h….

Yahan sab log h….par wo nehi h jise main apne pass chahti hu..humesha..har pal….to bas tumhe apne pass mehsoos karne k kosis karti hu…"

She got up & made coffee for herself….also she took her medicines..

Then she sat on her swing which was in a slow motion…..she was sipping her coffee while looking at the sky…..the slow wind touched her face…it was not raining now….the last droplets of water was sliding from the window glass…

"pata nehi tumhare liye aur kitna intazaar karna padega Rajat!"…with a sigh….

**Ye lamhe kam h ye resham se…**

**Kho jaye..khona jaye humse..ka fila….**

**Waqt ka…rok le….**

**Ab dil se juda na ho…**

**Teri gallian…gallian teri gallian…**

**Gallian….gallian…musko bhave re…..**

**Gallian teri gallian….musko sataye….**

**Gallian..teri gallian….**

**A/N:I know it has no logic at all…still now I don't know why ive written this…..sorry if I have wasted your time…..**

**But if u have wasted your time in reading this..then plz review too….will wait for your response…..**

**Take care…..Srija!**


End file.
